Strangebut Relaxing
by twxnkle
Summary: Ron's been freaking out about Griffindor's first game with him as keeper.Luna's cousin Strella notices and helps him relax.Her method leaves Ron's view of the situation is strange...but relaxing.Pointless smut.HBP lemon.


"Hello Ronald Weasley." The blond teenager said to the nervous boy next to her. It was his first Quidditch game and he was freaking out.

"Hey Strella." Ron Weasley said with out a passing glance to the Strange girl before him.

She _was_ strange though. She was Luna Lovegood's cousin. Just as loony but was called 'Strange Strella Skye'. It was a very strange name but fit her perfectly.

"Why so down Ronald Weasley?" That was another strange thing about her, she always said your full name when talking to or about that person.

He sighed and turned to her looking into her wide silver blue eyes. "Stra- I mean Strella you do know today is the first Griffindor match right?"

She laughed airily. "Of course silly. My cousin has my hat ready for me…but I don't know exactly where she is…" She said trailing off looking around the Great Hall. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight of her younger cousin wearing her Griffindor lion hat. It was huge and therefore made a huge statement. In her hands was Strella's matching hat which was equally as big.

"Hello cousin." Strella said and ran towards Luna.

That was another strange thing about her, she was extremely shy but was straight forward and loud.

Her cousin Luna put the hat on her cousin's head and they both walked back to the Griffindor table getting weird looks.

Strella sat on Ron's right and Luna sat next to her.

"So Ronald Weasley, why are you so nervous?"

"Because of the match." The girl got up and grabbed Ron's hand. "Come with me Ronald Weasley." He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Be back lot." He said simply to the people at the table. He followed Strella until they were at the Room of Requirements.

"What are we doing here?" He asked her. She just smiled and walked by the empty wall three times before a door appeared. She grabbed his hand and brought him into the room.

"You'll start to relax soon Ronald Weasley. No more nervousness."

That was another strange thing about Strella, she always left you in suspense, curiosity, or confusion.

She led him to a queen sized bed and sat him down. She took off her Griffindor lion hat and placed it on a side table next to the bed. The bed was pretty high so Strella was able to look into Ron's eyes while standing in front of him.

He got a bit nervous of what she was about to do. She was strange but she wouldn't do something horrible to him…would she?

She took a step back from were she was standing and slowly peeled off her shirt. Well it was slow for Ron. He saw the whole scene in slow motion and was blushing mad about it. She gently slipped her Muggle miniskirt and white leggings leaving her only in knickers.

His eyes were wide as they roamed her small but curvy body and he spluttered as she came towards him.

She started to take off his helmet then lifted his jersey running her smooth fingers over his gorgeous chest. He shivered and felt himself harden as she left small open mouth kissed along his chest and stomach going down towards his private regions.

She stopped kissing his stomach and pushed him down on the bed. She then lifted her body on top of his and ground her core into his hardness. She sat up while his body was still in shock just laying there. She dragged her finger from his pink plump lips to his tight gold and scarlet pants. She unzipped them then pulled them off his body. She then unclasped her bra and let her big perky breast flounce out of their cage. Ron laid in wonder awing at her perfect body then hesitantly cupped both breast in his hands. The sounds that came out of her mouth were heavenly and soft. She moaned and arched her back loving the feeling of his big rough hands around her.

She took off his underwear letting his length spring out. She smiled at his size and grabbed him making Ron freeze once more and howl in pleasure. She kissed the tip and engulfed it in her mouth and bobbed her head. He grabbed the back of her head and led her through. The strange girl didn't choke a bit to his and her surprise This routine continued until Ron's moans and heavy breaths stopped and he released into her mouth.

She got off of him and started to put her skirt and bra back on. She turned her head towards the boy who was looking at the girl curiously.

She said in a husky voice, "Hope you win." She walked off towards the door and stopped again putting her shirt back on. "I'll be screaming for you." She smirked at the double meaning and walked off out of the door leaving Ron relaxed and confused. That girl was strange, strange but relaxing.

A/N: Yah this pointless smut wasn't even smut and wasn't very good…sorry.


End file.
